Season 5, My Way
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Basically, it's just what the title implies ... Enjoy the twists and turns ... EPISODE 1 - News of Dixon's tragic accident spreads and Naomi and Max consider taking a big leap.
1. Ep 1, Part 1

**Season 5, My Way**

_**This is my version of Season 5 of 90210. Once the "real" show returns in the fall, you can consider this an alternate version of the series which may incorporate a few things from the show but mostly it will be Season 5 my way (thus the title). Fair warning, I loathe "Liver" (Liam/Silver) together so they will not be romantic for very long. I make no promises on anything else haha though I welcome your feedback.**_

**Episode 1, Part 1**

"So you want me to be your baby's father?" Teddy repeated, still shocked that Silver had asked him even though he understood her reasoning completely. Well, mostly.

"You have always stood by me, Teddy, and I know you'd be an amazing father to any child of ours. I know it's a lot to ask …"

Teddy nodded. Hell yeah it was a lot to ask but he liked being included somehow; he liked the idea of being a father. He would be the kind of parent his own could never hope to be. Teddy quirked a smile. "We don't have to do make the baby the old-fashioned way, do we?"

Silver smiled, laughed even, and Teddy got the feeling it had been awhile since she had done that very thing. She slid her arm through his. "No, the old-fashioned way is out. It will just be you, your hand, and a little plastic cup..."

Teddy smiled as he sipped his wine and then rested his head atop of hers. "Well how can I say 'no' to that?"

Silver grinned. "Teddy, you're the best. I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Teddy just smiled back.

XoXoXo

Vanessa approached Liam, reaching out and running her hand softly down his cheek. Maybe it was too soon for physical contact but it was her way of roping him back in. He had been at her beck and call before; he could easily be that way again. Besides, she had gotten him this film deal in the first place. She had made him.

"Bolivia … Three days … It's a second chance for us, Liam," she murmured enticingly as she stroked his stubble-free face.

Liam pulled away, moving out of the trance she had put him in for a moment there with her smooth skin on his. "There is no 'us', Vanessa. We ended a long time ago."

"Not that long ago. Tell me you don't remember how good we were together," she practically dared him.

"All I remember is that everything about you was a con and a lie. You can go now." Liam moved to the door of his room and held it open pointedly. "Well, go."

"Liam, you have a contract to consider here. You are legally obligated to appear in the sequel…"

"Maybe so but I am not obligated to be anything to you so just go." When she didn't move to leave, he grasped her arm firmly and pushed her through the door before slamming it shut in her face.

XoXoXo

Naomi and Max made it to the limo somehow but in the next moment, her jacket was off and his hands were winding their way underneath her blouse. Max laughed then, pulling back slightly. "We can't – we shouldn't…"

"Oh come on, Max, live a little," Naomi said. "After what we pulled today, nothing is too taboo for us."

Max smiled. "You're right…"

"I love when you say those two words," she replied, nipping his lip as she ground her pelvis urgently into his. They undressed quickly and he took her right then and there against the back seat of the limo.

XoXoXo

Navid was breathless as he ran to the rear door of Austin's father's jet. The jet was fired up and about to taxi down the runway but Navid make a big show of screaming and pounding on it. When there was no response, he ran around to the front point of the jet and waved his arms wildly, hoping he wasn't about to be run over. The pilot finally caught sight of him though and nodded to someone over his shoulder. Soon enough the door was opening and Austin was appearing at the top of the steps.

"Navid, man, what the –"

"It's Dixon!" Navid called out. "He's been in an accident. I need to talk to Ade."

"I am sure it was not a major accident so –"

"I don't know how major it was but he broke off as he was talking to me. The line went dead. I called an ambulance. They are taking him to the hospital. Adrianna can't leave now."

"We have a concert tonight, Navid. Dixon will have to wait."

"No this can't wait!" Navid returned and began screaming Adrianna's name loudly as Austin frowned. He tried to cut Adrianna off at the pass but she simply pushed past him, after seeing the look on Navid's face.

"What is, Navid? What's going on? Why do you look like hell?" Adrianna asked.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Ade, but Dixon … He was in an accident. He wanted you to know he still loved you and –"

Adrianna's brown eyes immediately flooded with tears. "Tell me he's not –"

"No. At least I don't think so but he's going to need you. Come with me, okay? Let's get to him _now."_

Adrianna didn't even hesitate to go with Navid even as Austin called after her to come back.

XoXoXo

Annie was sitting underneath the canopy on the porch of the house watching the stars when her phone jangled next to her. She sighed and turned to pick it up. She felt half sure that it was Caleb calling to say he had changed his mind (she still selfishly wanted that even if it wasn't the right thing for him) but as she held the phone up to her ear, she knew it wasn't Caleb.

"Annie its Navid," her solemn-sounding friend greeted her with no enthusiasm in his voice. "I have bad news; some really bad news … Are you sitting down?"

Annie nodded. "Yeah I am. What's going on?" She heard muffled sobs in the background. "Navid?!"

"Sorry. It's Dixon. He's been in an accident. A bad one I think …"


	2. Ep 1, Part 2

**Episode 1, Part 2**

"Dixon was … Wait. Are you sure?" Annie asked, her voice sounding incredibly hoarse and high to her own ears. "Of course you're sure … It's just … Is he going to be okay?" A tear slipped down her cheek. Here she had been daydreaming about Caleb, all the while her brother was getting into an accident from which he might not recover …

_No, don't think that,_ she told herself firmly.

"I don't know," Navid answered. "I am driving with Adriana to a hospital just over the border. Let me give you the address. Is there anyone who can drive you?"

"I can drive myself," Annie said though looking around the empty house now, she realized she had never felt so alone in her life. She sniffled. "What's the address?"

Navid read it off to her and Annie sighed. "I'll be there as soon as possible. I just need to call my mom and dad … Well, my mom…" Another tear rolled down her cheek. "Take care of Dixon until I get there, Navid. You and Adrianna both."

XoXoXo

_**Paris, France**_

"Bonjour, good morning," Debbie Wilson greeted her daughter as soon as she had picked up the phone and saw on caller id who was calling her. "Hey, sweetheart… Though I guess it's nighttime there huh?"

"Mom," Annie's voice came over the line sounding somber and raw. "This is not a social call. You might want to sit down for this."

Debbie promptly felt her legs go to spaghetti as she heard the agony in Annie's voice. She immediately dropped down onto the nearest chair in the kitchen. "Sweetheart, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"It's not me that's hurt. It's Dixon. He's hurt, Mom. I don't know how badly. No one seems to know anything but he's being rushed to some hospital in Mexico and he really needs you and me – I really need you too." She heard Annie's voice break and Debbie felt tears flood her own eyes.

"I'll be on the next flight," Debbie promised. "You be safe and give all my love to Dixon."

"Mom, should I – should I call-?"

"Your dad?" Debbie guessed as tears worked down her face. "Let me handle that, okay? But yes, he has a right to know."

"But he walked out on Dixon, and you and me too. I don't see how –"

"He still has the option to do the right thing," Debbie said, sounding more stern than she intended. She softened her voice. "Look, Annie, please do me a favor. Have someone drive you to the hospital if you're not already there. I know how upset you are and I don't want you - god forbid - getting into an accident too."

"Mom –"

"Annie! _Please."_

"Okay, I'll call Naomi."

"Alright. I love you, sweetie, and I'll see you and your brother soon. I know he will be just fine."

They disconnected and Debbie told herself she wasn't lying to Annie. She told herself Dixon really would be okay.

XoXoXo

Naomi arched her back as Max pounded into her. It felt so good. It felt so right. How had she gone so long without this, without him?

"I love you, Max," she panted out.

Max looked deeply into her eyes as she continued to thrust inside of her. "Marry … me … Naomi," he ground out between clenched teeth.

Naomi stopped rolling her hips and practically fell off the seat at hearing his impromptu proposal. She had to grab the edge of the leather seat to keep from tumbling onto the floor. "Max… You're – you're kidding… You have to be kidding."

"What if I'm not?" he asked as he pressed further inside of her. She began arching into him again, saying nothing as they rocked in time, finding their rhythm once again.

When it was over and he had filled her up, they lay back on the seat, staring at each other. "You … proposed…" Naomi said. "You are a really bad person." She hit his arm.

"What – why?"

"Because you don't mean it. It was just something obviously you said in the heat of the moment and –" She broke off as her cell phone began to ring loudly. "Hold that thought," she said, practically diving for the phone in the hopes it would distract her from saying anything else for the moment that might be incriminating. Like,_ I want to marry you Max. Yes! Yes! Yes!_

She put the phone to her ear and right away heard sniffling. "Hello?" She pulled the phone away from her ear for a second to look at the caller ID. "Annie?"

"Hey, Naomi," Annie said quietly.

"What's going on?"

"Something's bad happened."

"Oh I don't like the sound of this …"

"Dixon was in an accident down in Mexico. I need to get down there to be with him but my mom made me practically swear that I would catch a ride with someone …"

"Say no more. Max and I are on our way. Are you at the house?"

"Uh huh…"

"We'll be there in ten. No, five. Definitely five. And I am sure Dixon will be fine. He's the strongest guy I know." She then hung up the phone and looked at Max who was watching her apprehensively. She patted his bare knee. "Put on some clothes, Romeo. We're going to Mexico."

XoXoXo

Adrianna was practically a basket case beside Navid as he piloted his car towards the border. She was sobbing and rambling on and on about how if she would have believed in Dixon more, he wouldn't be in this position.

Navid reached out and squeezed Adrianna's trembling hand. "It's not your fault, Ade. Sometimes things happen. Bad things …"

"But maybe if I hadn't chased Dixon off months ago…" She whimpered and dabbed her face on the sleeve of her sweater. "I hate this, Navid. I hate this so much. What if he – what if he … I can't say it."

"Just don't think it."

"But it's a possibility. He could … _We_ could lose him," Adrianna said. "And he'll never know that I still am madly in love with him too…"

TBC


End file.
